The Girl Next Door
by ponygp
Summary: Grace meets a newcommer to the building UPDATED, finally, eh? FINISHED! Even better!
1. chapter 1

The Girl Next Door Chapter 1  
  
By: Ruffy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Will & Grace belong to Everything Entertainment in association with  
  
NBC Studios/Three Sisters Entertainment. I'm borrowing them for a while and created Jessica so that something new could happen. So, leave me alone! I know my rights!  
  
***  
  
Grace kicked a box into the elevator and dropped the one she was balancing on her arm as she climbed in. She sighed and leaned back against the side. She looked over her treasures. More stuff from Grandma's house. Will was going to flip!  
  
"Hold the doors!" someone shouted.  
  
Grace jumped up, shocked at first, looking for the fire, then she threw her purse into the doorway, just as the doors were about to close.  
  
They opened again and a pretty blond woman stepped in. "Gosh! That was so close. Thank you so much! I couldn't bare to wait for the elevator." She smiled, perfect white teeth, perfect innocent smile. For a moment grace thought she saw the newcomer wink…  
  
"No problem…" Grace said taking in the woman. She had a perfect figure, wore faded jeans, a white, knitted sweater and a straight cut black leather jacket. She had her honey blond hair tied back loosely. Her eyes were blue, and her perfect nose was covered in light freckles.  
  
"Jessica Kenton." She purred and held out a perfectly manicured hand.  
  
"Grace Adler." She shook the outstretched hand. Grace picked up her purse and hit button nine. The doors started to close.  
  
"No way!" Jessica said. "You live on the ninth floor too?"  
  
Grace's eyes ran over her slender thighs before she mentally slapped herself. She had no reason to be insecure about this perfect, drop-dead gorgeous blond. All the men in her life were gay!  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I just moved in, down the hall. 9E."  
  
Grace decided she could befriend this new woman. "I live in 9B, just across the elevator."  
  
"With that handsome guy with the black hair?"  
  
Grace smiled inwardly. "Yes."  
  
"Aw, hunny, your husband is so totally gay!" Jessica said sincerely.  
  
Grace laughed. "He's not my husband! I know he's gay! How do you know though?" the idea of a woman hitting on Will made her smile. The idea of a woman hitting on the man she obviously thought was Grace's husband made her want to puke. If any woman was going to have him, it was her!  
  
Jessica shrugged. "Gay-dar."  
  
The doors opened. Grace started to push her boxes into the hall. Jessica picked the largest one up. "Need a hand?"  
  
"Thanks," grace said and led her into the hall. As she fiddled with her keys, she couldn't help feel uneasy. Jessica's eyes trailed over her body, they seemed to delight in the way her leg muscles moved as she strained to keep the box up.  
  
"You have great hair." Jessica said softly.  
  
"Wha…" the door swung open.  
  
"Where can I drop this?" Jessica asked, her eyes scanning what she could see of the apartment from where she stood.  
  
"Don't drop it, but you can put that down on the next to the fire-place." Grace giggled and let out a pig snort. She raised a hand to her mouth. Jessica laughed lightly and gently placed the box down.  
  
She made her way to the door again and paused. "Do you, like, want to come over for coffee sometime? I make a mean cappuccino…"  
  
Grace nodded. "That would be great."  
  
"Cool," Jessica started to close the door. "You now where I live, so, anytime you're free…"  
  
***  
  
Ha! So there! Looks like Grace is getting a new friend! A girl too! What's will going to say? Has she forgotten how to do girlie things? Find out in the next exciting installment of "The Girl Next Door"!  
  
Please R&R!!! 


	2. chapter 2

The Girl Next Door Chapter 2  
  
By: Ruffy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Will & Grace belong to Everything Entertainment in association with  
  
NBC Studios/Three Sisters Entertainment. I'm borrowing them for a while and created Jessica so that something new could happen. So, leave me alone! I know my rights!  
  
***  
  
Grace sat at the dinning room table sulking. Will was rushing around the apartment packing. He was going away for the weekend , without her. He jogged up to the fridge and pulled open the door. He looked around and then skipped over to the door where his bags were. "Okay, there are plates of food in the fridge with cooking instructions taped to them, I left money for pizza on the breadbin and you have my number if anything goes wrong…"  
  
Grace grunted. "Yes mom!"  
  
Will came over and kissed her hair. "I'm going to miss you." He said.  
  
"Me too. Love you!" she gave him a puppy dog face.  
  
He smiled at her. "Love you."  
  
~*~  
  
Grace sat on the couch scratching through a box of cereal, she wanted the toy. She was bored out of her mind and Will had only been gone for two hours. A knock on the door made her get up and hide the box.  
  
The opened the door to see Jessica standing there. "Hi." She greeted.  
  
"Hi." Grace answered. "Come in."  
  
"Later, maybe, I have a need for Chinese food, do you want to come with me? There's a place across the road…" she pointed over her shoulder.  
  
Grace looked around the empty apartment. "Sounds good."  
  
She grabbed a coat and followed Jessica into the elevator. "How was your week?" the blond asked.  
  
They made small talk until they were seated and ordered large portions of fried noodles and chicken. Jessica sipped at a large coke. "God! I love food!" she gushed.  
  
Grace laughed. "So do I! How do you keep so thin?"  
  
"Gym." Jessica smiled. "Want to feel my muscles?"  
  
Their food came and they ate in silence. Grace was happy for a mere human presence and Jessica was grateful for company.  
  
They each had a large ice cream and two fortune cookies came with the bill.  
  
Jessica cracked hers open. "You are close to the pot at the end of the rainbow." She wrinkled her nose. "Think I'm going to come into money?"  
  
Grace shrugged and snapped hers open. "Expect the unexpected."  
  
Jessica giggled. "That makes no sense. If you are expecting the unexpected, then it isn't unexpected, know what I mean?"  
  
Grace nodded. "Yes, well, I will watch out for that bus as I walk across the road!"  
  
Jessica reached for the bill, Grace reached out to stop her. "No, my treat."  
  
Jessica kept her hand on the paper. "I invited you."  
  
"Well, I want to pay."  
  
"You can pay for the drinks at the bar." She dug money out of her wallet.  
  
"Bar? What bar?"  
  
"We're going to a karaoke bar."  
  
"Oh." Grace smiled. "Sound fun." 


	3. chapter 3

The Girl Next Door Chapter 3  
  
By: Ruffy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Will & Grace belong to Everything Entertainment in association with  
  
NBC Studios/Three Sisters Entertainment. I'm borrowing them for a while and created Jessica so that something new could happen. So, leave me alone! I know my rights!  
  
***  
  
Oow! Sorry this took SO long! I was away for ages and then there is school and blah blah blah! Also I save my work on 3 ½ floppies, and this chapter wouldn't open… excuses, excuses! Puh1! Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Grace followed Jessica nervously. The blond climbed into a rickety looking cab and patted the seat next to her.  
  
She gave the driver the address and the cab choked as it pulled into the traffic. Grace shifted uneasily; the seats were cracked and squeaked loudly with every corner. The cab smelt of vomit and the windows were grimy.  
  
"So, where you from, mate?" Jessica asked the driver.  
  
"Stop a, a mocking me, you bloody Yankee!" he growled in an exotic voice.  
  
"Just trying to be friendly."  
  
Grace poked Jessica. "Ask him if he has ever delivered a baby." She whispered.  
  
Jessica nodded. "So, amigo, have you ever delivered a baby in this cab?"  
  
He turned sharply and braked on the curb. "Get out, you a bloody Americanos! Get out a of a my cab!"  
  
Jessica threw up her hands. "I'm just kidding, friend…"  
  
The driver climbed out and yanked open the door. "I am not you friend." He cried, pulling the two women out. He got into his car. "Now walk!" he snorted and spat onto the ground.  
  
Jessica bent over laughing as he drove off. "Ooh, Touchy!"  
  
Grace was staring around nervously. "Now what?"  
  
Jessica straightened and looked around. "We walk, follow me." She led the way down an alley. Grace stood frozen on the curb. A rat scuttled over her food and with a squeal she ran after Jessica.  
  
***  
  
(Two hours later.)  
  
"My feet hurt!" Grace whined.  
  
"Well, you wanted to wear those shoes…"  
  
"We're lost Jessica!"  
  
Jessica lowered her head. "Yeah, we are."  
  
They hailed a new cab and went back to their building, without being friendly. It seemed as if news had travelled, because he overcharged them and grunted the whole way.  
  
In the elevator Jessica spoke. "I'm sorry, Grace."  
  
"It's okay." Grace sighed. "So I stepped in some foreign substances and a rat scratched the suede boots, it's nothing, just another day in the life of Grace."  
  
"Some other time?"  
  
Grace smiled. "That's pushing it."  
  
The two women parted and disappeared into their different apartments. 


	4. chapter 4

The Girl Next Door Chapter 4  
  
By: Ruffy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Will & Grace belong to Everything Entertainment in association with  
  
NBC Studios/Three Sisters Entertainment.  
  
***  
  
Grace rolled over in her bed and pushed a teddy off onto the floor. She raised her head. Someone was sitting on her bed.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Shh, it's me."  
  
Grace smiled. "Hey handsome."  
  
Will squeezed her shoulder. "I came back early, you go back to sleep, I'll tell you about it later." He left her room, she sighed and went back to sleep.  
  
She woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, smiling she got out of bed. Will was bent over the stove, humming to himself.  
  
"Did you get any?" she asked, pouring herself some coffee.  
  
He grinned slyly.  
  
Grace squealed. "Come on, tell!"  
  
The door burst open and Karen pranced in. "Morning Wilma, Grace, honey, what did I tell you about that outfit."  
  
"Nothing, I'm in my jammies."  
  
Karen shook her head. "That's no excuse." She started to pour herself a drink.  
  
A head peered into the apartment. It was Jessica, she knocked softly. "Morning."  
  
"Hey, Jess! Come in!" Grace waved her hand. "This is Will."  
  
"Yes, he is." Jessica smiled. "Hey, we met unofficially in the elevator."  
  
"And that is Karen." Grace nodded towards her.  
  
"Hi, is that real fur?"  
  
Karen looked her up and down, "Yes, mink."  
  
"Right. I don't believe in wearing fur, it kills too many trees to make the protest signs."  
  
Karen snorted. "I don't believe in wearing cotton, I just don't."  
  
"Good for you!" Jessica retorted. "Grace, I promised you karaoke, if you aren't busy tonight, Will, you can come too. If you aren't still mad at me."  
  
"No, I'm not mad, the nightmares shouldn't last too long."  
  
Will flipped over the bacon with excitement. "Only if you stay for breakfast."  
  
Jessica smiled. "Alright, Karen do you want to come?"  
  
Karen didn't seem to realise it was a polite offer and not an invitation. "Is Jack coming?"  
  
"Who's Jack?" Jessica asked.  
  
"She's a friend." Will said.  
  
"Great, the more the merrier! I'll get you here at about 9?"  
  
"That's Grace's bedtime," Will explained, "But she can have a nap…"  
  
"Great, I'll see you then."  
  
Yeah, chapter 3 isn't as mind-blowing as it could be, but I was in a hurry. I'm in demand… no, I lie… well, review luvies! 


	5. chapter 5

The Girl Next Door Chapter 5  
  
By: Ruffy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Will & Grace belong to Everything Entertainment in association with  
  
NBC Studios/Three Sisters Entertainment.  
  
***  
  
"Jack, where did you get those pants?" Will asked as Jack glided into the pub and slid into the chair next to Grace. His shiny, black leather pants squeaked.  
  
"Aren't they divine?" he grinned. "You'll never fit into them, Will. Your hips are too broad.  
  
Jessica watched with amusement. "Broad hips are appealing to men, something about child bearing capabilities."  
  
Jack grabbed Will's coat and rammed it up his orange polo-neck sweater. He adjusted it and asked. "How do I look pregnant?"  
  
Will folded his arms. "Fat."  
  
Grace looked around the bar. It was almost full, butterflies started in her stomach. Karaoke, in public. Lots of public. Karen burst in and wrinkled her nose at the bar. She waved at her friends, turned around and left.  
  
Jessica scowled. "So much for the more the merrier. Come on Jack; let's sing a song. I'll be Sonny, you be Cher. Grace, you do back-up."  
  
The pair sang, "I've got you babe" really loudly and really falsely, but a cute blond guy at the bar bought them a round of drinks. While Jessica, Grace and Jack fought for his attention he settled down to talk to Will.  
  
"Are you their manager?" he asked in a husky, Cuban cigar voice.  
  
"Me?" Will blushed. "No, there wasn't space at the bar, so I came to sit here."  
  
"Oh." The guy smiled a charming, toothy smile. "There's space now."  
  
Will smiled at his bickering companions and followed the guy to the bar.  
  
Jack stared after them with his mouth open. "It must be the pants, Grace, let's swap pants."  
  
"Those are pants?" she gasped. "I thought they were leggings."  
  
Jessica giggled and beer came out of her nose. Jack started laughing at that and soon all three were giggling loudly. Finally Jessica sighed. "Let's do another song."  
  
"Ooh, can we do Oops I Did it again? Grace and I know all the moves." Jack hopped up and down on his seat like an excited schoolgirl. He scanned the room and pointing at a sexy black haired guy said. "He can be the guy…"  
  
"Then what can I be? Say spaceship and I hurt you!"  
  
"This is a practiced routine, can you sit out for this one?"  
  
Grace stood up. "She brought us here… let's do 'In the Jungle?'"  
  
"I like that one." Jessica headed for the DJ.  
  
Jack waved his hands. "What about the purses? Girls…" they ignored him. "Well, I'll just stay here and watch them." He started digging in Grace's purse. "Hmm… all the goodies I need." He set everything up and started to apply makeup.  
  
When Grace got back she slapped his shoulder. "Jack! How many times have I told you to bring your own?"  
  
He sat back, looking like a reprimanded puppy. "I was just freshening up."  
  
"Where's Will?" Jessica asked.  
  
"At the bar, with the babe."  
  
Jack sat up and folded one hand over the other. "I will go and get us some more drinks, and see how our friend is doing."  
  
Jack skipped over to the bar, waving his arms like Alice in Wonderland. Jessica shook her head. "We still have full drinks."  
  
The two women watched the three men. There seemed to be a lot of awkward moving from the babe, Will watched Jack with disgust, his head propped on his hands. Jack indicated wildly. Finally the babe nodded at Will, got up and left.  
  
Will grinned at him and dragged Jack back to the table where the ladies were waiting. "What was that?" he squealed, his voice reaching a very feminine pitch.  
  
"Jack 2002. He looked like the theatre type…"  
  
Jessica leaned back in her chair. "Well, Will. Was he?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The theatre type?"  
  
Will threw up his hands. "That is so stereotyped, just because a man likes theatre doesn't mean he's gay!" he grinned slyly. "But, yes, he is."  
  
Grace slapped Will on the back. "Good for you!"  
  
Jack yawned.  
  
"Bed time for you." Will said.  
  
Jack rested his head on Will's shoulder. Grace started gathering all the stuff Jack had thrown out of his bag. "Tomorrow is a school day."  
  
Jessica stood up. "Aw, look at you. One big happy family."  
  
Karen burst into the bar. "Oh look, the evil stepmother." Will said.  
  
"The cab driver dropped me off, right back here. Another immigrant that knows no English, loose on our streets."  
  
"Come on mum, you can share a cab with me." Grace said pulling her towards the door.  
  
"Don't call me mum!" she whined.  
  
"Come on troops." Will said herding them towards the door. Jessica stood watching them. Will turned around. "Come on, kid. Room for one more."  
  
She smiled and walked towards the group. Will held out an arm and she snuggled underneath it. "Let's go home." He said.  
  
END  
  
Aww! That's so sweet! I surprised myself. I had NO idea how it was going to end, but know I know. So, should I have Jessica back for round 2? R&R and I'll think about it!  
  
L.S. 


End file.
